Доктор Хувз/Галерея/Сезоны 4-5
Четвёртый сезон Полёт к финишу Rose and Dr. Hooves S4E05.png Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Doctor Hooves on train station S4E8.png Гордость Пинки Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Twilight levitating the goof-off rule book S4E12.png Rainbow 'She actually has a goof off rulebook' S4E12.png Spike 'Twilight can find a rulebook for everything!' S4E12.png Matilda shhing Spike S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Rainbow 'What could be better' S4E12.png Rainbow grinning S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'I was born ready!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Будь проще! Rainbow 'I can't believe' S4E13.png Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Ванильная пони Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Время с Искоркой CMC walking to the Hay Burger S4E15.png Быть Бризи непросто Applejack and Rarity in awe of the Breezies S4E16.png Pinkie Pie overcome by cuteness S4E16.png Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S4E16.png Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png Прыжок веры The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom watching S4E20.png Flim -And if we haven't captured your interest- S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam -don't heal all that quick- S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Flam -Impractical- S4E20.png Flim -Improbable- S4E20.png Flam -Impossible- S4E20.png Audience surprised S4E20.png Flim -You're old, you're tired- S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Judges scoring dive S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The judges impressed S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Dr. Hooves giving a 10 S4E20.png Lyra giving a 10 backwards S4E20.png Lyra notices S4E20.png Lyra corrects herself S4E20.png Lyra smiling S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Экзамен на раз, два, три! Pinkie Pie making rap-style sounds S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves -bold!- S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves walking in style S4E21.png Dr. Hooves smiling S4E21.png Pinkie Pie, Goldengrape and Dr. Hooves -Huh!- S4E21.png Pinkie Pie ends rap song S4E21.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Rainbow Dash fainting S4E22.png Crystal Pony -you don't mean...- S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow Dash -but I was wrong!- S4E22.png Rainbow -might have forgotten that for a little bit- S4E22.png Rainbow -there's no way this trade can be fair- S4E22.png Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры The Friendship Express arrives S4E24.png First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Dr. Hooves and unnamed archer taking positions S4E24.png Ice archery event about to start S4E24.png Dr. Hooves and unnamed archer firing ice arrows S4E24.png Pizzelle firing ice arrows S4E24.png Archers firing ice arrows S4E24.png Ice archers still firing arrows S4E24.png Dr. Hooves surprised by archer 7's progress S4E24.png Dr. Hooves picking up an arrow S4E24.png Dr. Hooves knocks over arrow bucket S4E24.png Dr. Hooves trips over arrow bucket S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Пятый сезон Родео в Эпполузе Silverstar -Appleloosa ain't gonna be intimidated!- S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies follow Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png Ponies watching the hay bale monster stack S5E6.png Spectator ponies surprised S5E6.png Spectator ponies cheering S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing harder S5E6.png Spectator ponies laughing even harder S5E6.png Spectators laugh at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Spectator ponies in shock S5E6.png Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png Кусочек жизни Dr. Hooves running to the Carousel Boutique S5E9.png Derpy puts hooves on her face S5E9.png Dr. Hooves drinking S5E9.png Dr. Hooves thinking S5E9.png Dr. Hooves enters his lab S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -I was working off a cutting-edge theory- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves pulls the lever S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -to you- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves sees Derpy above S5E9.png Dr. Hooves talking while Derpy is brought down to the floor S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -Turns out there's a magic spell for it- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves hears electrical sound S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -there are so many things- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -where science and mathematics are the real magic!- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves hears Derpy S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -I never could quite figure out how to get them to ignite- S5E9.png Derpy -How did you learn to make all this stuff anyway-- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -I've been studying science my whole life- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -Ever since a particularly traumatic experience as a foal- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -for ways to make sense of the world around me- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -we never thought possible!- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves realizes something S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -why did we come here again-- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves shakes his head S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -I completely forgot!- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -And I still need to get my suit tailored!- S5E9.png Derpy sees Dr. Hooves running S5E9.png Dr. Hooves running to the Carousel Boutique S5E9.png Dr. Hooves knocking on Rarity's door S5E9.png Dr. Hooves frustrated S5E9.png Dr. Hooves sees DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png Dr. Hooves trying to get DJ Pon-3's attention S5E9.png Dr. Hooves still trying to get DJ Pon-3's attention S5E9.png Dr. Hooves talking directly to DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png Dr. Hooves barely audible S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -and she's got to do it now!- S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 nods her head at Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -Lead on, my friend- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves at the bowling center S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -why have you brought me here-- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves notices someone S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -they've got style!- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves meets Jeff Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png Dr. Hooves pointing at Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png Dr. Hooves says -Me- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -What an unfortunate name- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves showing his shirt to Letrotski S5E9.png Letrotski -Sorry, man- S5E9.png Letrotski -we're just about to start the finals- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -What's this word you keep using- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves --man--- S5E9.png Letrotski -so if you roll with us- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looks at his shirt S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -but I will not bowl- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -The splits- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves puts his hoof on his face S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -Straight-- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -Very well- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -I'll try your straight technique- S5E9.png Bowling pony about to throw ball S5E9.png Letrotski -if you pick this up, we win the whole shebang!- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves tiptoeing forward S5E9.png Derpy startles Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Derpy -finally figured out how I can help- S5E9.png Derpy -I'll use them for the wedding!- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves shaking his head again S5E9.png Dr. Hooves calling out to Derpy S5E9.png Dr. Hooves tells Derpy to wait S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -the flameless fireworks are extremely volatile!- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -they could go off at any moment!- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves notices the bugbear S5E9.png Dr. Hooves wearing a long scarf S5E9.png Derpy puts a hoof around Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking at imaginary watch S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -Allons-y!- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves entering town hall S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking confused S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Принцесса Спайк Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Разрушитель вечеринки Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png В поисках утраченного знака Golden Harvest and Dr. Hooves confused S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie moving sneakily while pulling a cart S5E19.png Pinkie moves to the back of a tree S5E19.png Pinkie walks backwards from the tree S5E19.png Мастер страха Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png Гвоздь программы Princess Twilight walks onto the stage S5E24.png Coloratura playing The Magic Inside S5E24.png Audience cheers as Coloratura performs S5E24.png Coloratura walks out to the crowd as they cheer S5E24.png Distance view of Rara and CMC singing S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Distressed ponies boarding the train S5E25.png|The Doctor going to war. Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png Starlight standing supported by Twilight and Applejack S5E26.png Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png |index}} en:Dr. Hooves/Gallery/Seasons 4-5 Категория:Галереи персонажей